


Qualquer coisa que ela queira

by carolss



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: "Tem alguma coisa errada minha Rainha ?" Sansa perguntou."Apenas cansada, apenas pensando"





	Qualquer coisa que ela queira

Durante toda a reunião Daenerys se manteve austera, o elemento da Casa Targaryen era fogo, mas ela podia parecer fria como o gelo quando ela queria, mas ela não se manteve assim após todos os Lordes saírem, após restarem apenas ela e Sansa naquela sala. Ela respirou fundo e levou seu rosto a suas mãos e como magica a implacável Rainha Dragão desapareceu ela começou a parecer como a garota de dezessete anos que ela realmente era.

"Tem alguma coisa errada minha Rainha ?" Sansa perguntou.

"Apenas cansada, apenas pensando"

"Pensando em que ?"

"Esse lugar, meu irmão, eu passei a minha infância inteira ouvindo ele falar de Westeros como o lugar mais belo que existia"

"E a realidade foi decepcionante em comparação a fantasia" Sansa disse, não era uma pergunta.,

"Exatamente, eles destruíram Westeros, destruíram tudo o que a minha família construiu"

"Eles também destruíram Winterfell, mas agora nós estamos reconstruindo" Sansa disse colocando seu braço ao redor dos ombros da rainha.

“ Sansa, acha que nós conseguiremos construir, conquistar todo os Sete reinos e reinar em harmonia?"

Sansa tinha duvidas, demais para contar, os Lannisters eram fortes e o inverno estava vindo e com ele fome, sofrimento e morte. Mas dizer isso para Daenerys no estado em que ela estava só traria a sua Rainha para baixo, então ela disse:

"Sim, eu acredito"

Quando Daenerys continuou sem dizer nada Sansa se aproximou e deu um leve beijo na testa de Daenerys.

"Você não precisa fazer isso, eu não sou uma criança que precisa ser consolada"

"Mas eu quero fazer" Sansa disse.

Daenerys sorriu e começou a acariciar o rosto de Sansa.

"Sansa eu acho que eu não aguentaria esses últimos meses sem você, eu me sinto tão agradecida a qualquer que seja o deus que te colocou no meu caminho, eu te amo"Daenerys disse e logo depois beijou de leve nos lábios.

O beijo surpreendeu Sansa, ela tinha ouvido rumores que Daenerys as vezes se deitava com suas damas de companhia e algumas das mulheres de seu khalasar, mas assumiu que era apenas uma fofoca maliciosa do que uma realidade. Mas ela não se afastou, e beijou Daenerys de volta.

Se aquilo era algo que podia trazer um pouco de paz e felicidade para a futura governante dos Sete Reinos, e principalmente para a garota assustada e vulnerável que Dany era por dentro, ela com prazer daria tudo que sua Rainha quisesse.


End file.
